Kittyshipping
by Purple Espeon
Summary: The title doesn't make sense? Figures... PG13 for swearing and violence. Just wannabe safe. Oh and this is a CROSSOVER. That means it has MEOWTH from POKEMON in it so if you don't like MEOWTH or POKEMON or CROSSOVERS dont read. BUT if you doo PLEASE read


OK this fic is a crossover. So if you don't like pokemon, don't read it. Enjoy! Oh BTW Don't get offended that I gave gatomon a new attack. I wanted her to be more like a pokemon so I gave her a new attack so she has 4 now.

"GATOMON!"

A small white cat digimon quickly scurried down the main hall until she got to a door. She caught her breath and opened it. Gatomon walked into the room 

"You called master?"  
"I have a little job for you..."

"You can count on me sir"

"Good." said Myotismon "Tigiramon and his troops are in the area. You know what to do"

"I'm all over it!" She said and ran out the door closing it shut behind her. 

************

Gatomon ran down to the main door of the castle and unlocked the door.

"Hey wait up!" Gatomon spun around to see Demidevimon

"Hey there DemiDev, wussup?" She said

"Waaaaaaasssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuupp?!?!?" Said DemiDevimon

"I dunno. I asked you first!" The two had become extremely good friends but made sure not to show it to Myotismon. When around him they always fought.

"Nice job in the meeting today. I think we handeled it quite well....you little "hairball"! Hee hee"

"Ha! That was a good one. Then I say "and what do you call yourself?" Ha haha!"

"Yeah haha! That was good too!"

"Right! Myotismon will never suspect were friends!"

"Exactly! Now where are you going?"

"I've got to go on the prowl from some of Tigiramons goonies. I'd ask you to come but you cant stalk like a cat. You'll have to stay here. I need to go alone" Said Gatomon

"I'll come with ya!"

"We're you listening? You need to stay here. What if Myotismon has a job for you? Like guarding his Pure Crystal?" Myotismon's Pure Crystal was his most prized posesion.

"Well OK. Good luck and dont get hurt!" Said DemiDevimon

"Thanks, but you know I can handle anything" she yelled as she ran out the door. DemiDevimon wasnt so sure and followed her from above. 

***********

All went well for a few miles and then from out of nowhere a rain of sharp needles fell from the sky

"Oh shit! I've been spotted!" cursed Gatomon and ran the other way. When she was pelted with a barrage of more needles. "What the hell?! Oh my god! I'm surrounded!"

"Oh my god shes surrounded!! Shit!" exclaimed DemiDevimon from above. "what the heck can I do?" Gatomons foes moved in and she could see they were porquemon

"Haha! we are porquemon" said the leader of the creatures "We work for Tigiramon! Don't get in our way! our Spine Whip and Quill Launch destroy all our enimies!"

"Well I am gatomon! I work for Myotismon, lord of the dead and I must defeat you! Beware my lightning claw, the fastest attack in digiworld! or I can charge up a lighnting paw, a punch that will put you out of the ring! I have other attacks as well!"

"Troops! Forward!" The Porquemon started closing in on gAtomon

"Aaaah! No! Gatomon! what can I do?!?!?" DemiDevimon was screaming to himself up in the sky. Gatomon looked nervous but was trying to keep her cool.

"You dont scare me you overgrown pin-cusions!" She said. looking around she saw the weakest spot in the advancing group of digimon. "Here goes eveything" she muttered "Kitten Mitten!!!" Her glove shot of her hand and into the crowd slicing everything in its path with its steel tipped claws and scatering porquemon left and right. Gatomon ran through the open gap with the catlike speed and agility she had and kept on running. Her glove made a sharp turn and boomeranged back to her hand sliding itself on. 

***********

"Alright gatomon!" said DemiDevimon but he knew she could not outrun the Porquemon. he sudenly had an Idea and flew back towards the castle with all the speed he could muster "Hang on gatomon! I'll help you!" He flew in the window of Myotismon's castle and into the room where the Pure Crystal was hidden. he picked it up and flew back towards where gatomn was.

**********

Meanwhile Gatomon was running for her life and was exausted. The stampede of Porquemon ran behind her ready to trample her if she lagged behind. They were saving their attacks because they knew they would loose ,energy if the shot their quills off. Gatomon gave one final burst of speed and then collapsed. She was about to be flattened by the angry porquemon when out of now where......she was picked up by DemiDevimon.

"HEY!" Yelled the lead porqumon"Fire at will everyone!" All the Porquemon fired their needles and "Quill Launch" was heard repeatedly. But demidevimon was ready for this. He took the Pure Crstal and handed it to gatomn. She looked at him like he was crazy and then realized what she had to do. She summoned up the remainder of her strength and yelled "cats eye hypnotism!" into the crystal. a beam of red light shot out of her eyes and was magnified thousands of times by the faces of the crystal. all the porquemon screamed and exploded because of the intensity of the laser.

**************

"Thanks DemiDev" gatomon panted

"I'm just glad I foundyou in time!" When they got to the castle demidevimon dropped gatomon to the ground and flew off to return the crstal. Little did he know that in the shadow of the room he was to enter there stood a figure seething with fury.....

*********

"DEMIDEVIMON!" Myotismon screamed as he entered the room.

"Oh shit!" Demidevimon whispered to himslef.

"you little fool! How dare you take my crystal!?"

"Hhehehe. Well you see...I actually...Iwas going to return it!"

"Silence! you shall pay dearly for what you have done!"

***********

DemiDevimon's mangled body slumped to the ground lifelessly. Myotismon watched with a smile as he was deleted. He then left the room.

**********

"DemiDevimon? DemiDevimon?" Gatomon called for her friend. She suddenly felt a cold wind from behind her. She shivered knowing it was Myotismon

"So how did it go?" He said emotionlessly

"about four score down"

"Exellent" He turned to leave "Oh and if you're looking for that pesselence demidevimon, look no more. He attempted to steal my Pure Crystal and I killed him. Let that be a lesson to all."

**********

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Gatomon screamed

"I killed him. He was deleted a while ago. Why do you care? You two were always fighting"

"It was always an act! I LOVED HIM!!!" She cried breaking into tears 

"LOVED HIM?!?!??!!"

"and he got the crystal To SAVE ME!!!" she choked

"So you were in this too?!? I thought I could trust you! Oh well! Prepair to join your love!" He raised his hand "Crimson Lightning!"

"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon countered. The lightning colided. Gatomons yellow, Myotismons red. Gatomon's held out for a few seconds but then was demolished by the ultimate digimon's. She cried in pain as the lightning scorched her side bringing blood. 

"And now to finish you off! Gristly Wing!"

"Meeeeooooowww!" She roared and threw herself at the bats slashing them. The bats squeked in horror and flew away

"Come back you cowards!" Myotismon yelled out the window. When he turned back around gatomon was gone.

*********

Gatomon sobbed as she ran into the dark forest. She ran and ran untill she found a small cave almost invisible to the naked eye because of moss and shrubbery hanging all around it. She miserably crawled in and creid herself to sleep. At this same time in the pokeworld a young meowth was looking up at the stars and he suddenly felt very sad. Sighing he fell asleep...

*******

Both cats had a strange dream that night...

*******

Gatomons POV: 

dark, dark, everything is dark. In the strange blackness my ears pick up a stirring sound a sound of movement. I feel a strange presence here....

********

Meowth POV:

How in the world did I get here? Is this a dream? And why is everything so creepy? I mean, who turned off the lights. It feels strange here. Like I am not alone.

*******

Gatomon's POV

Whats this? It seems to be getting darker if thats possible. The air is laden with secrets. Why am I here? "Hello?" I say "DemiDevimon?"

******

Meowths POV:

I hear a voice "DemiDevimon?" "DemiDevimon?" I say "What kind of pokemon is that?" 

********

Gatomon's POV:

Pokemon? Pokemon?!?!?! Whats that? Well now I know what ver I am talking to is not my good friend. I am silent. All of a suddne there is a flash of light

*******

Meowth's POV:

The area is illuminated and I see a white cat. She is very pretty. I wonder if she is the one who called me DemiDevimon? Nah, I'm the only pokemon who can talk

********

Gatomons POV:

A yellow cat is beside me. He's kinda cute-WHAT!? what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I here? "What-What are you?" I ask

********

Meowth's POV:

HUh? so she can talk too? I was wrong. I'll have to catch her but right now I don't have a pokeball so I'll pretend to be her friend until I can get one she looks pretty powerful. A nice starter for me. hehehe!

********

Gatomon's POV:

Why is he looking at me like that? I see a glimmer of evil and greed in his eyes but I somehow know that we will have to work together inb the future...

*******

AND EVERY THING WENT BLACK

******

Gatomon was half awake. 'Hmm?' she thought 'what happened there? I just had a dream...why can't I remember what it was about?' She heard a stirring with her keen ears. 'HUH?' but the all was quet and she went back to sleep. Meowth woke up in a strange dark cave. He saw it was light outside and decided to go out to explore his new surroundings. In the dark he tripped over something. Gatomon felt something touch her tail awoke with a start and jumped to her feet raising her claws and hissing in self defense. Though her eyes were still adjusting she knew she was not alone. Meowth heard a hissing sound and unsheathed his claws looking around ready to fight. The cats' eyes adjusted and they both gasped in suprise "The cat from the dream!" They both cried.

"Why are you here! get out now!" yeled gatomon who was very confused and upset

"You tell me why I'm here! You get out! Leave me alone!" They both raged into battle. "Lightning Paw!" "Fury Swipes Attack!" sparks flew everywhere as there was a small explosion between the two fist attacks. The cats both landed in seperate corners of the room "Lightning Claw!" "Bubblebeam Attack!" Gatomon tried to get out of the way but the wound she had from Myotismon slowed he rdown. Gatomon yelped as she was bombarded by many painful bubbles. Meowth dodged the beam of light and was about to bubblebeam her again when he realized she was crying. He reluctantly walked ove rto her side and reached out a paw. 

"Here ya numbskull. Get up." Then he saw her wound. The blood drained from his face and he though 'oh god! Did I do that!?!?' "Uh, I mean.....are you O.K.?"

"I'm fine!" She said and ignored his paw and stood up, wincing at the pain. "I beleive we have a battle to finish!" She said. Meowth was amased. She had a huge bloody gash in her side and was still rearing to go. He could give her credit for not giving up. But he was not going to fight her. He didn't want to hurt her. 

"I'm not going to fight you! Just look at yourself!" Gatomon looked at her bleeding waist. 

"Ha ha. YOU didn't do that!" She said "And why wont you fight me? Are you too scared I'll beat you!?" Meowth was angry. 'Rrrr!' he thought 'Probably miss goody-two-shoe trying to defeat the bad guys and save the world! Sheesh! These good guys are so overrated! I could defeat her any day!' 'Why that little..." gatomon thought 'Probably mister hero knight in shining armor trying to defeat the bad guys. trying to be such a gental man and not fightiong the girl! Well this cat's pretty pissed and not afraid to show it!'

"You snobby little brat!" She said outloud "I could defeat you any day! I cou-" she collapsed coughing to the floor. Meowth just watched through purposely half closed eyes and tried to mask a look of concern. Gatomon hacked and coughed. Then she sputtered. 

"Oh my god!" said meowth as she spit up blood. he ran over to her side and rolled her onto her back. She was too weak to protest and whited out. 

***LATER***

"Hmm? Where am I?" Gatomon said groggily. Then she spotted meowth. "Oh..you..."she said rolling her eyes

"Dont you talk that way to me!" He said "You would have died if I hadn't fixed you up!!"

"Hmph! I hate you good guys! Always trying to be the hero! and did you ever stop to think that maybe I _wanted_ to die?!"

"GOOD GUYS??!?! I am a member of team rocket! The evilest group in pokeworld! You mean, your not a good guy?"

"Hell no! I am second inm command for Myotismon the cruelest, strongest digimon in digiworld!! Or was untill he killed my best friend! Then he tried to kill me and he hurt me." She pointed to the gash that Meowth had covered with an herbal moss "Thats why I came here! ANd what about you? How did you get here and whats your name? Whats this pokeworld you talk about?"

"I'm Meowth, the po-"

"Just Meowth?!"

"Just meowth"

"No 'mon'?"

"No."

"????"

"Anyways...." he went on telling her about the pokeworld. It was still hard for her to understand why every kind of pokemon didn't end with mon. "and thats how it is. What about you? Why would you want to die and where the heck are we?" 

"Well, first I'm Gatomon, and..."She told him all about digiworld and whhat had happened to demidevimon and how she needed to get revenge on Myotismon. Then they talked about the dream and this and that. Not daring to vbenture out of the cave for tehy were sure Myotismon's troops were looking for gatomon. By the time the stars came out Gatomon had stopped stereotyping him and Meowth had totally forgotten about his plan to catch gatomon. They had bonded quickly. Of course it was pure fate that these two would be good friends. They would have to be. Onlt the strongests of friendships could survive what was to come...

END PART 1!

More to come

I hope

Now rewiew!


End file.
